1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene products. More particularly, the invention comprises a flossing device with internal storage of floss and an internal feed mechanism for progressing fresh floss through the flossing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous flossing devices have been disclosed over the years, may with internal storage for the floss, and many of those with feed mechanisms for advancing the floss through the flossing tines.
Of particular note are U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,994 to Santoro on Mar. 4, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,207 to Bushman on Oct. 20, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,133 to Kossal, et al., on Sep. 7, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,271 to Urso on Oct. 6, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,331 to Tanriverdi on Dec. 14, 1993.
In each case cited above, floss is fed from a supply spool through the tines and back to a take up spool, with all motivational forces being applied to the either the supply spool, the take up spool or both. In none of the above are the motivational forces applied directly to the floss, as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.